nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:United Nations Lovian Order Restoration Force
Great work, Yuri! It's almost over now. :) I think in the timeline you missed some important things (see: Northern Lovian riots), such as the fact that rebel forces managed to take hostage UNLOR forces on two separate occassions. The Master's Voice 13:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I will check everything once the riots are over. After all, the article of the riot will need some work too. 14:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Surely. Since The Brigade and I. G. La Blaca are already involved, why not also blow up the other guy. All the more definite my virtual departing will be. The Master's Voice 14:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Every leader not killed might be extradited to the International Criminal Court. Don't you want to be a war criminal? 14:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nah, I don't roll that way. To Mladic-y. Well, maybe Ygo could become a war-criminal, but not La Blaca. He's very old anyway. The Master's Voice 14:16, October 10, 2011 (UTC) The Kingdom of Brunant would be able to send in troops or supplies to aid in the UN mission, if the Lovian Government would allow. HORTON11 14:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Then be quick, Horton. It'll be over soon. The Master's Voice 14:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::We need equipment and technical assistance mostly. Brunant could be an assisting country, just like Mexico. 14:27, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure. We can supply armored vehicles, weapons, electronic equipment and technicians. HORTON11 14:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC) On Op. Hell Bound How can you not like the name? I picked it up from a Hank Williams Jr. song! Seriously now, I think it is perfectly acceptable. I could have come up with names a lot worse than Hell Bound. 05:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :It's a great name. I bet Semyon agrees with that - he explained to me it was the computer he was on that blurs out profanity every time he edits. Shit happens, right? The Master's Voice 06:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::No way! He has Censorship software? 06:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) His Excellency Irving Gerald La Blaca, consul of the free state of Rebellia speaking: :We are glad that Mr. McArthur is willing to negotiate with us, the True Lovians, the the pure and the righteous. This we believe is a sign of good will and character and we respect him for this. We can, however, not agree with laying down our guns before our goals have been succesful and our demands have been met, as it would put us at a disadvantaged position and would make us vulnerable and helpless. We cannot allow that to happen, and hope for his understanding. We can never expect to be humiliated in such a way or fooled by these seemingly genuine, but empty and meaningless words. :We, represent the people of Lovia that mainstream politicians ignore, we stand up for the rights of those whose voice once was weak and make a big noise in the world, so that we will be heard and remembered throughout the centuries. We will never surrender. We will never lay down our guns. We will fight for aslong as the blood flows in our veins. We will destroy, or be destroyed, conquer or be conquered, kill or be killed. With these thoughts in our heads, we will fight our enemies tirelessly and relentlessly, with in our hearts and minds the spirit of our most glorious ancestors. Thus, we will make our last stand, it will either be our Little Big Horn, or our Wounded Knee. I have spoken. ::The Master's Voice 07:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :::UNLOR can not possibly negotiate over rebel demands concerning Lovia its internal affairs. As commanding officer of UNLOR, my diplomatic prerogative is limited by the UN resolution that covers our mandate. My rights go no further than to negotiate over truce, extradition and disarmament. I urge the rebel forces to stop bloodshed and to surrender to the rightful authorities. General Levi McArthur, 07:28, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::It is I who represents the "rightful authorities". I am the law. I make the law and I shall live and die, judge and be judged by that law alone. We will never surrender. The Master's Voice 07:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Now that's a genuine lie. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:14, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::What's a lie, that we will never surrender? The Master's Voice 07:20, October 12, 2011 (UTC) In coordination Since the Micronation of New england is associated with Her Majesties Royal navy, Britian will be able to deploy over 50 fleets to help UNLOR if they would want to specifically combat the rebels in Clymene. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :What? 50 fleets? o.o Let's just not. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Please, people, let us keep it real. Some (material) support would probably be appreciated, but entire fleets send this way is simply too much. As it looks now, fighting will be over pretty soon, in all likelihood shortly after the weekend. The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I always intended to keep support to a minimum. The US mainly, with some additions of countries who are located relatively close to Lovia. We're only a small archipelago, so 50 fleets is a bit overdone. 07:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC)